


Most Telling Facts

by AStudyInAlgedonics



Series: 221Bs [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221b format, Drabbles, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, prompt table work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStudyInAlgedonics/pseuds/AStudyInAlgedonics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock muses upon the existence of a heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Telling Facts

**Author's Note:**

> In a no doubt futile attempt to better my writing skills, I'm picking up a 221B drabble series based on this table A at http://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html. Despite having other ~ things ~ to ~ work ~ on ~
> 
> Ah well. I don't own anything.
> 
> And I was complaining about AO3's word count but it just wanted to make me look like an idiot so never mind. (I do that quite well on my own thanks)

_Evidence of a heart_

Sherlock chews his pen idly after setting down this heading in sloppy, yet legible, handwriting at the top of the little page.

(John can write better than he can, but Sherlock can type better.)

He sighs at the unbidden thought and turns his attention to actually listing what he ought to be listing here. The point of this list is to decide whether Jim Moriarty truly poses a threat; this isn't the time to be sidetracked by thoughts of what his flatmate can actually do better than Sherlock himself can.

Or is it? Thoughtfully he adds to the list - or starts it with, rather; it's currently empty - 'Easily distracted with thoughts of John.'

And once the ink begins to flow inspiration begins to strike him:

  * 'Jealous of John's time with girlfriends'
  * 'Inexplicable desire to impress/charm him'
  * 'Lack of activity less odious when John is present'
  * 'John clarifies thinking somehow and is almost more efficacious than nicotine or caffeine'



He stops and scowls at the list. This is unacceptable - being so crucial puts John at even greater risk of harm than simply being Sherlock's flatmate. Being his friend (yes, let's hang on to that classification for now; less...disturbing) is even worse.

Well, damn. It may be possible for Moriarty to do as he claimed - to burn.


End file.
